User talk:Exlonox
Admin-only editable template MediaWiki:Recentchangestext needs to be changed both here and on M.E. wikias... since parkster doesn't seem to want Community Portal on either site. :Have you talked with Parkster about the Community Portal (or lack thereof)? I want to know his reasoning behind not having one. I think it is useful, if not necessary, for the wikis to have. ::I agree, and no I haven't. I just notice that you do most of the admin stuff around here =p We honestly should beef up on 'knowledge based' help pages as well, but that's another time. I'd rather see the comm portal restored and beefed up. :::Okay, I'll talk to parkster and see if I can get the Community Portal up-and-running. Archiving Heh, I think it's time for you to =) Look at my talk page and steal the code for the archive stuff and/or the whole header and archive a lot of your OLD stuff on here, your page is huge. Or, if you want, let me set it up for you so you know how it's to look. If nothing else... thumb your pics on the page or scroll them down a little. :You're right. I'll get to work. ::You do know you can change the coloring to better match the wiki colors or your preference right? Check out the template page for how to use it more effectively. Site Notice Can you edit the page for site notice so that it's 80% of the page's width instead of 100%? :For any particular reason? I can't. You can dismiss it if you want. ::You should be able to add width:80%; under #sitenotice in monaco.css and the reasoning is, it looks odd for a notice to be full width. Just my opinion. :::Oh, you're right. As usual. ::::I assumed it was centered as default, which is why I suggested 80%, find out if you can center it now =) Home Home isn't that bad, quite surprising. Can't wait for it to go live so you can actually buy stuff from the mall though. Have you got the white suit yet? Drop me a line or meet me @Home later. Also, can you update my access to the club? I have no rights to do anything in the clubhouse. =p :Yeah it's pretty cool. I tried the echochrome arcade game and stunk at it though. :P I am in the clubhouse now and promoted you. Lets do this Hey, check out Forum:Vehicle Infobox and, if you can help me, lets get it done... Also, I noticed that Forum edits don't show up in is that supposed to be the case? :They show up in recent changes, not latest activity, though Nice I like that sidebar edit =) I take it you like the auto-statistics? Also, did you notice the change I made to the template I did as well? :Yeah. It's all really cool! Still working on the sidebar though. I noticed you did the edit for Pursuit. Here's a template you probably didn't know about that I created a short while ago. I got tired of 'looking' through pages to remember how the 'themed' tables were setup. This template sets up the entire table for you, all you have to do is edit the content. IE... !width="200px"|This!!width="50px"|is!!width="50%"|a!!Burnout |- |Wiki||styled||table.||Enjoy! |} Which will create... !width="200px"|This!!width="50px"|is!!width="50%"|a!!Burnout |- |Wiki||styled||table.||Enjoy! |} Happy editing... Replacing old images So are you replacing MetaCracken's (my) old images from Burning Route vehicles I added? JMBZ-19 02:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Images that are being replaced are low-quality images. We are trying to get higher quality images on the site that are not grainy. Eventually all the images with My Cheats in the bottom corner will need to be replaced as I am sure they violate copy vio... Boo Rappy points to this and that. :Hah! The 'that' above wasn't supposed to be deleted, I wanted you to comment on that talk page =p ::Oops :::Gonna restore it to read it? =p deletes You may find a lot of tags over the next few days... I am trying to do a LOT of wiki tidying =) RC Heh, I'm glad you take my lead and run with it sometimes =p :So am I :P lots of new sections =p Take a look at the 2nd link under Other statistics... :Cool, haven't seen that before. I got a chore for you First off, answer all these changes =p... Second... All vehicle category pages can be deleted... I combined them all into three pages (speed, boost, and strength)... so all pages like Category:Vehicles with speed of 1 #'s 1-10 can be removed (all 30 of them) DO NOT delete the new ones, Category:Vehicle speeds, Category:Vehicle boost, Category:Vehicle strengths as they combine all 30 stats between the three of them. (Once all those pages get edited again, I hate transcluded categories =p) :I'll get to work! ::Awesome, thanks, but... I forgot to mention the boost_type ones should stay =p... I'll redo those three... double check This wasn't a vandalism, that's what's in the game =p :Really? It seemed really random. My bad. Bot status I could use bot access on Rappybot as that will greatly enhance the edits I am able to do in a short amount of time (as far as changing/editing/renaming categories, as well as several multileveled edits at the same time). I will be leaving this message on parksters page too. There really is no advantage to having a bot access (signing in under that account normally will give me no advantage over my normal account) other than allowing the 'bot' program I am using and hiding mass edits from . :Okay by me, just fill me in when you do anything. Only Parkster is a beaurocrat, though, so only he can promote. ::Didn't realize that, sorry for barking up the wrong tree... mind dropping a line on parksters talk letting him know you are ok with the idea? :::No problem De-admin issue I'm not sure really. He said that he was alive and would coem back, just before the deadline but he hasn't edited since that forum post. I've got a good mind to do so but i don't think i can. Also how do i make Rappy a bot? I know it sounds stupide comming from a founder but i've never really gotten into user rights. Also those assistant changes will happen but i'm not sure how to get them sorted either. But yeh i'll chat with him and see what's happening. Thanks, :If you need help with that stuff just talk to Kirkburn. He's a wiki genius. ::ok i'm a tad busy with life at the moment but it will get done. Also check out the general discussion forums: vandalism templates topic, we need some ideas. Thanks, Signature I changed your sig over on ME... look at mine and notice the that will cause the entire signature to not wrap making those unneeded.